Kunst
by Am17
Summary: Tagträume und ihre Folgen


Titel: Kunst  
Autoren: Am17 und ETAv  
Serie: SG-1  
Inhalt: Lest selbst  
Danksagung: Wir danken Zeson da sie uns erst auf die Idee gebracht hat etwas zusammen zu schreiben.  
Und ich danke Am17 weil er es sich angetan hat mit mir eine Storry zu schreiben und euch vor manch verrückter Idee meinerseits bewahrt hat.

Er wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde, in der Beschreibung hatte gestanden dass es eine Kunstausstellung wäre und da er wusste das Siler sich heimlich für Kunst interessierte hatte er ihn eingeladen sie mit ihm gemeinsam zu besuchen. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen dass jemand diese Art der Fesselspiele tatsächlich als Kunst bezeichnen könnte.  
Vor ihm hing ein Grotesk verdrehte und zusammengeschnürte Frau. Ihre Arme waren ihr vor dem Körper gefesselt und dann mit ihren nach hinten gebundenen Beinen verknotet worden.  
Über ihren gesamten Körper zogen sich straffe Verknotungen so dass ihre nackten Brüste extrem gequetscht wurden.  
„Walter" sagte Siler, der zwei Meter weiter vor einem Bild stand auf dem verschiedene Fesselmethoden zu sehen waren. „kannst du dir vorstellen das es Leute gibt die so etwas erotisch finden?"  
Ja konnte er, aber das musste er Siler ja nicht auf die Nase binden, solange er nicht wusste was dieser davon hielt.  
Siler der ein wenig hinter ihm stand hatte einen ähnlichen Gedanken. Während er Walter von oben bis unten musterte überlegte er sich schon welche der Fesselmethoden am besten passen würde, eine ähnliche verknotung wie die der Frau oder doch ein weniger züchtiger.

Nach dem sie diese Ausstellung verlassen hatten gingen sie Hand in Hand Richtung der gemeinsamen Wohnung, von der niemand im Berg etwas wusste.  
Walter, der eindeutig der bessere Koch war ging in die Küche und fing an zu kochen.  
In der Zwischenzeit deckte Siler den Tisch und holte etwas aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Nachdem er zurück in das Wohnzimmer gegangen war und die Arme von hinten um den dort wartenden Walter geschlungen hatte nahm er ihm die Brille ab und stahl ihm mit Hilfe einer Augenbinde vollends die Sehfähigkeit. Mit dem Seil das er ebenfalls aus dem Schrank geholt hatte fesselte er ihm die Hände und Beine und stieß ihn auf das Sofa.  
Siler hatte einmal gelesen das ein Mensch körperliche Eindrücke wesentlich intensiver wahrnimmt wenn man weniger Sinne hatte auf die man sich konzentrieren konnte, also beschloss er ihm auch noch die letzten Sinnesorgane zu nehmen. Die Sehfähigkeit und die Bewegungsmöglichkeit hatte er ihm ja schon genommen nun nahm er ihm mithilfe von Ohropax und einem Knebel auch noch die Fähigkeit zu sprechen und zu hören.  
Zu letzt strich er ihm die Fingerspitzen mit Sekundenkleber ein und drückte sie zusammen.  
Dies alles lies Walter ohne zu meckern über sich ergehen, erst bei dem Sekundenkleber fing er an sich hin und her zu wälzen. Das Sofa war zum Glück breit genug um ein hinunterfallen zu verhindern doch die Fesseln machten ein befreien unmöglich.

Als Siler fertig war richtete er sich auf und begutachtete sein Werk. Er genoss das Gefühl der Macht die ihm durch das abschneiden Walters von der Außenwelt zu viel und er wusste dass er Walter genau dadurch ein unvergessliches Erlebnis verschaffen würde.  
Langsam fingen seine Hände an Walters Hemd auf zu knöpfen und es ihm dann über die Schultern zu schieben bis es an seinen auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen hängen blieb. Langsam strich er ihm mit der Hand über die entblößte Brust und fing dann an seine Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge zu umkreisen und an ihr zu saugen. Die Reaktion war eindeutig, Walter fing an in seinen Knebel zu stöhnen und sich ihm entgegen zu recken. Seine Brustwarze richtete sich auf als ob er mit einem Eiswürfel darüber gefahren wäre. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee und er lief in die Küche um sich Schlagsahne zu holen.  
Diese verteilte er auf Walters Oberkörper und begann dann sie von oben nach unten ab zu lecken.

Walte stand im Wohnzimmer und stellte die Steaks und den Kartoffelsalat auf den Tisch, jetzt musste nur noch Siler kommen und dann würde er ihm nach dem Essen zeigen was er besonderes für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Plötzlich schlang dieser ihm von hinten eine Augenbinde um den Kopf, das kam zwar unerwartet, aber er lies es bereitwillig über sich ergehen. Als er Seile an seinen  
Händen spürte konnte er nicht glaube das das wirklich real Stoß auf das Sofa und die Beinfesseln überraschten ihn. Das nächste was er mitbekam war das ihm Siler die Ohren verstopfte und ihm einen Knebel anlegte, das hätte er nun überhaupt nicht erwartet, doch musste er sich eingestehen dass ihn diese ungewohnte Art der Dominanz sexuell erregte. Erst als Siler seine Fingerspitze mit Sekundenkleber zusammenklebte und ihm somit auch noch den letzten Rest Kontrolle nahm fing Walter an sich zu widersetzen, das ging ihm jetzt doch ein wenig zu weit.

Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, dann begannen kundige Hände langsam ihm sein Hemd aus zu ziehen und es ihm über die Schultern zu streifen.  
Doch das was danach kam brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Seiler fuhr mit seinen weichen Lippen über seine Brust und begann dann an seiner Brustwarze zu saugen. Walter drückte seinen Rücken durch um den sich zurückziehenden Lippen so lange wie möglich zu folgen. Oh mein Gott, das war eine ganz neue und einzigartige Erfahrung, durch seine lahmgelegten Sinne konnte er sich voll und ganz auf die Berührungen konzentrieren und sie viel intensiver wahrnehmen. Er konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Wenn Siler ihm nur endlich die Hose ausziehen würde, sein Schwanz drückte schon unangenehm gegen den Reißverschluss.  
Als plötzlich etwas kaltes auf seinem Oberkörper verteilt wurde zuckte Walter zusammen und konnte sich dann ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen als eine Zungen der Kalten Spur hinterher fuhr und sich eine heiße Spur über seinen ganzen Körper zog.

Als Siler am unteren Ende der Sahnespur angelangt war begann er langsam Walters Hose auf zu knöpfen und seinen Schwanz aus dem zu engen Gefängnis zu befreien. Er begann ihn zu streicheln und spürte wie weit er Walter schon getrieben hatte.  
Dieser drückte seinen Rücken durch um seiner Hand entgegen zu kommen, doch so schnell würde er ihn nicht von der Angel lassen. Siler schob ihm die Hose bis zu den gefesselten Füßen und drehte ihn dann mit ein wenig Anstrengung auf den Bauch, es war gut dass sie vorher nichts gegessen hatten, sein Schatz hatte eindeutig etwas zugelegt.  
Nun begann er seinen Rücken mit seinen Händen und den Lippen zu liebkosen, bis Walter wieder zu stöhnen anfing und die zusammengeklebten Finger versuchten sich zu befreien, dann endlich entledigte auch er sich seiner Kleidung.

Walter stand am Rande des Zusammenbruches die Liebkosungen an seinem Rücken und jetzt die Hände die langsam über seine Pobacken strichen brachten ihn um den Verstand und als Siler nun mit einem Finger in ihn stieß musste er in seinen Knebel beißen um sich beherrschen zu können. Langsam wurde er mit zwei Fingern geweitet und dann spürte er die angenehme kühle der Gleitcreme die rund um und in ihm verteilt wurde.  
Etwas großes und feste drang in ihn ein bis er meinte zu wissen wie es sei den verstand zu verlieren. Seine überstrapazierten Sinne konnten die eindrücke nicht mehr verarbeiten und er begann an den Fesseln zu reißen, doch sie waren zu straff um sich auch nur ein wenig zu lockern.  
Siler zog sich langsam zurück und stieß wieder in ihn. Langsam fing er an sein Tempo zu steigern. Als sein Glied dabei an Walters Prostata drückte musste dieser trotz Knebel nach Luft schnappen...

...als er daraufhin in Husten ausbrach schlug er die Augen auf und musste Feststellen das seine Steaks wären des Tagtraumes angebrannt waren und mittlerweile die gesamte Küche verraucht war  
„Hast du da drinnen alles im griff" kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer  
„Ja" antwortete Walter während er versuchte sowohl das Problem der Rauchenden Steaks wie auch das etwas weiter unten schnellst möglichst zu beheben.

ENDE


End file.
